PROJECT ABSTRACT The Kansas INBRE (K-INBRE) network proposes an Administrative Core to oversee operations of the statewide K-INBRE program. The long-range objective for the Administrative Core is to provide leadership, oversight, financial and reporting duties, and oversee the evaluation components of the K-INBRE program. In addition, this Administrative Core houses 2 key components of the K-INBRE program that include oversight and decision-making of the funding selections (Incentives and Awards Committee) and oversight, tracking, and scholarship associated with undergraduate research opportunities (Undergraduate Research Office). Our purposes are to provide professional oversight to maintain this long-standing and highly functional statewide program, and to expand and integrate with existing educational and training programs operating in Kansas. The Administrative Core will function through the following 3 Aims: 1) provide administrative oversight to the overall K-INBRE program, 2) provide oversight and assistance to the two working committees in the administrative core and 3) expansion of the K-INBRE pipelines into existing development programs in Kansas, including high schools. A strength of the K-INBRE Administrative Core is the longstanding continuity and success of the experienced leadership and administrative personnel. The major functions of the Administrative Core continue to adjust to meet all compliance requirements for NIH. The Incentives & Awards Committee oversees decisions on funding and supervision of all awards within the K-INBRE. The Undergraduate Research Office supports biomedical research experiences for undergraduates on K-INBRE campuses. This Office will oversee programs directed by the 10 Campus Coordinators to attract and retain promising students into biomedically- related science majors and to involve these students in cutting edge research; and assist in the implementation of student focused symposia and workshops, and supervise the award of funds to support in unique undergraduate training opportunities. A new innovation for the current iteration of the K-INBRE is an expansion of our workforce training pipeline into the level of high school students, as well as new integration with current and existing educational and training programs in the state of Kansas. These new features will augment the success of these Kansas programs and provide access to our expansive number of K-INBRE faculty participants and laboratories.